Zero Warz Operation exvail
by Raginkagion
Summary: the seventh invasion of Nassarine is about to begin, get ready because you will want to read
1. A bitter fight

Blood, honor, sacrifice…. These terms, are ones to describe "The Great Nation," A nation of blood, war, and sacrifice. It is a powerful nation, but it is a nation of ideals, it is where one can pursue their ideals, if they step light enough. You may not speak out against the great nation, or else you will be considered a trader, and you will be tried, and most likely killed for "Treason"

"Dimitri! Get ready! We are about to land!" My Reznov my best friend and sergeant told me. "Yeah Dimitri, get ready." My annoying younger brother Pelov mocked. "Hush child." Reznov ordered Pelov "But—I was just—"I said hush!" Reznov screamed "load your gun Pelov!" I ordered, and with that he did exactly as I said. I loaded my AK47, and my Intervention, as well as my WA2200, and my AA-12 shotgun.

"RPG!" screamed Chernov, I swirled my head around to see Pelov, and he was terrified. The RPG made contact with the helicopter and brought us down. The only ones who were dead were the Pilot and co-Pilot; the rest of the squad was ok.

"Ok men, we have a mission. And that mission is to secure the area. Don't forget we are Taenjen. Never forget who you are. They think we are weak well I say that is of their own accord!"

"Uraaah!" is what I heard, that is our battle cry. After Reznov's speech that is what I heard from the squad. "Death to Nassarine, Death to the Nassarinians, Death to the Gittish, death to all who oppose us." Chorused me and the whole squad. "Dimitri, lead the charge!" Reznov screamed to me "Charge! Charge!" I started rushing toward the enemy positions, as well as the whole squad, and the other squads also charged. Nassarinian gun positions and troopers started opening fire on us, and then they exploded. "Probably a Lodestar or VTOL." Nikolai, the drunk in our squad told us. "Might be a Warthog that is still cropdusting." Pelov pointed out. "That's true." I stated.

"Dimitri, dig in and snipe!" I nodded to Reznov, and ran to one of the rat holes, and dug in just like I was told. I pulled my Intervention, and got to work. "Alright men keep your heads up and Your Asses down its go time." Commander Mercsus ordered. The Nassarinians began charging at us, and shots were being fired from both sides. Masterzeran foot infantry squad 132 was given orders to move out, while our squad was given orders to meet up with Delta Force Metal, Hunter 21, and Bravo team.

"Dimitri, let's go, come on now!" Reznov hollered to me, I strapped on my AK-47, and rushed to the rest of the squad, which was already starting to march toward the rally spot. The Nassarinians had overtaken Rally spot one and our job was to take it back with extreme prejudice.

The Nassarinians opened fire on us, and every step was paid for in blood, and death. We reached the rally spot and I brought my AK-47 down hard on a Nassarinians' skull. Blood and brain fluid sprayed all over me. But I didn't let that stop me, I then proceeded to riddle one of them with bullets, and they came down with a hard thud to the ground. He was bleeding to death quickly. "Semicolla es rapido!" (Shoot them quickly) is what a Nassarinian shouted to his comrades. I instinctively proceeded to shoot him in the head with a Desert Eagle pistol. 2 hours of fighting and slaughter, and we finally recaptured the Rally Spot.

"Now, it's time to move on." Reznov stated to everyone. "I agree." Nikolai replied. "Well then let's go" Pelov responded. "Remember, we have a mission, and that mission is to meet up with Deltas force metal, Hunter 21, and Bravo team. We are Oscar Mike gentle men, let's go." Reznov Stated calmly. And we got up and started wondering into the darkness.


	2. Teh begginging, or the end

The operation, has been going well as far as I can see. We had just emerged from the darkness. Nassarinians had just charged at me 4 times, each time resulting in their own death. I was a monster, and killing machine. The death of all Nassarinians would be my job. I will kill the ruler of Nassarine.

"Dimitri!" Reznov hollered to me. "Yes!?" come on hunter 21 is just round the corner. If you don't hurry up you will be left behind!"

**Sorry it is short but I barely got any reviews. More reviews = longer chapters.**


	3. A zodiac, and a CMP

These battles are starting to take their toll. Our squad Alpha 11 is taking heavy losses. We are dying here. The elites in our squad have survived. But the Rookies and lesser elites continue to die. And all we can do is watch. It is a sad state of affairs. But MY main mission aside from the real mission…. Is to protect him, it is to protect Pelov. That is my mission, he shall not die. He will live on, Even if I die.

"Dimitri, COME ON! we don't have much time. stop daydreaming and get your ass over here." Pelov called to me. Pelov has become hardened ever since the invasion started. He rarely makes sarcastic comments, and snide remarks. He has become a true Taenjen, something I was worried about. Something I didn't want to happen. "Dimitri, Coms are down, we need to get that CMP the order has come straight from the top. [CMP means Computer Modual Patcher. It uses Celerium components, and can be used as the basic component for a massive cyber attack. It could take out Masterzera's computers, weapon systems, and comlinks, as well as her counter measures leaving her wide open for a missile attack]

"Come on Dimitri! We need to move." Reznov urged me out of my daydream, and I ran to join the rest of the squad. "Get down" Gaz whispered to me. "Nassarinian guards." He alerted the rest of us that we were not alone. "Senicolo machit heidrich infantry!" A Nassarinian guard screamed. "We've been spotted! Go loud!" shouted Captain Price. I pulled out my S12 shotgun, and blasted the heads of the Nassarinians guards clean off. And then proceeded to mow one of them. Then brought my AK-47 down hard on the heads of one of the guards. Blood had splattered everywhere then proceeded to flow like a river.

"Come on men!... we need that Zodiac!" Reznov shouted. Ranias, The technician screamed to Reznov! "It is not a zodiac it's a CMP. It's just called zodiac." He stated irritativly. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say…. Dimitri forward!" I rushed out of the place where I had taken cover, and I proceeded to charge toward the zodiac, but a Nassarinian guardsman charged me, but I dodged his attack, and stabbed him the eye, and stomach and then I proceeded to gut him. I grabbed the Zodiac, and the hole lab started to shake, and then there was one explosion, then another, and another.

"They are blowing up the temple. Whoever these guys are they don't want us to leave with that CMP.


End file.
